violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Camping
Setting Up Camp Setting up a camp requires time and resources. Two kinds of camps can be made, a temporary camp and a long-term camp. Setting up a temporary camp takes 1d4 hours, while setting up a long-term camp would take longer. Picking a Location When setting up a camp, you must first determine a suitable location to set it up at. There are multiple parameters for determining where to set up camp. Obscured areas tend to be more advantageous than being out in the open, where your camp would be more prone to being spotted and potentially attacked. However, open areas also give you the advantage of being able to see a potential threat before it can reach your camp. It is also important to keep in mind the environment and ecosystem around you, such as whether the place is occupied by any predatory animals that may become upset at you encroaching upon their territory. It is also a poor idea to set up camp in locations with poor weather, such as areas prone to tornadoes. The ground is also very important, as you want to strike up a balance between soft and hard ground. Too soft of ground, and your tents will not be able to stand up, too hard of ground and it will be almost impossible to ground your tent, requiring Strength checks to do. Sand and mud are examples of very soft ground; while dried cracked soil, permafrost, and solid rock are examples of very hard ground. Firm soil is the ideal ground for a camp. Necessary Items In order to set up a camp, you require certain things. A temporary camp only requires a campfire, enough tents or bedrolls for everyone, and a hitching post. A long-term camp can require other things, depending on how large it is and the amount of time that it is planned to stay there. Bedroll Bedrolls can be used of in addition to or instead of a tent. Using a bedroll grants +3 temperature per hour in cold temperatures, but has no benefit in hotter temperatures. Campfire Campfires provide warmth, and allow a means to cook food and boil water. A tent and campfire will completely protect you from temperature loss in cold temperatures. Campfires will also make your camp much more visible when active. During the day, the campfire will create an obvious smoke trail, giving your location away. During the night, this smoke trail is harder to see, requiring a Wisdom (Investigation) check to locate. The campfire's light at night will also make the camp easy to find. Tent Tents are the best method of sleep while camping, protecting you from the elements better than just a bedroll. Tents, however, require time to set up. Minor damage to tents can be repaired with a sewing kit, or magic such as Mending. Hitching Post A hitching post is required in order to hitch horses at, to keep them from wandering off. Objects in the environment can also be used as hitching posts if present. Standing Watch In order to avoid a surprise ambush, someone may be appointed as watch for the night or a portion of the night. The current watch's passive perception determines their ability to spot anything out of the ordinary in the night. Sleeping Sleep is necessary in order to properly function, if proper sleep is not attained then you will begin to face increasing penalties. After 24 hours without sleep, you gain disadvantage on Wisdom checks. For every extra 24 hours of no sleep, you gain a level of exhaustion. Every 12 hours after the first 24 hours of no sleep you must make a DC 15 Constitution saving throw to avoid passing out and regaining lost sleep involuntarily. Category:Mechanics